Bite Me
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: Delic Heiwajima is a vampire living in modern day Ikebukuro. In all his eternity, will he finally find happiness or will a hunter stake's pierce his heart? Delic x Psyche, Virus x OC


**Series: **Durarara!

**Pairings:** Delic x Psyche, Virus x OC

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance, Horror, Supernatural

**Summary: **Delic Heiwajima is a vampire living in modern day Ikebukuro. In all his eternity, will he finally find happiness or will a hunter stake's pierce his heart?

**This story is rated M for the following: gore, violence, language and implied smut. There will be no smut in this story. However, there will be indications that imply it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! Characters and fandom belong to Ryohgo Narita.

**Bite Me**

The chill autumn hair sent a refreshing scent to the entertainment district of Ikebukuro. The crisp orange and red leaves blew in the breeze as the citizens went on with their lives. Located in this city was a host club and among the hosts was Delic Heiwajima. Delic was a rather attractive man with blonde hair, magenta skin, a muscular build and flawless skin. He was strong, tall and his attire was always a pure white suit, hot pink shirt with a black tie. He was always professional to his customers but Delic also hid a very dark secret; Delic was a vampire.

Delic took a fresh breath of the crisp, autumn air. It was time for him to get off of work but Delic could feel his mouth watering and his throat burning. He ignored it as he lit himself up a pink cigarette. He puffed out pink smoke until he saw a beautiful yet timid maiden. "What is it, delicate flower?" Delic purred, sending a blush to the maiden's cheeks.

"May I sit with you, Delic-sama?" she said. Delic smiled and nodded his head, allowing her to sit and put his arm around her. She leaned her head onto his chest and the two looked quite adorable but Delic could feel his hunger consuming him. The maiden had dark colored hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dress and looked quite young. _Shame. A beautiful young thing like that is going to be my next meal…_ he thought as his magenta eyes stared hungrily at the maiden. _Her blood type is AB+. This should be a sweet treat after all…_

The maiden blushed when she saw Delic staring at her. "Delic-sama… is something the matter?" There was no denying it. Delic needed blood. "Care to join me out back, delicate flower?" he purred in her ear. She turned crimson and nodded her head.

Once outside, Delic could feel his vampire instincts start to take control. "Delic-sama?" Turning around, he gently put a finger to her lips. "Shhh… I'll be gentle. I promise" he said as he winked. As promised, Delic bit her slender neck and put his hand over her mouth when she gasped. Delic never bit to kill. He couldn't have for that would disrupt his 'gentleman code.' He only bit to taste some blood and have his victims experience a sense of pleasure before erasing their memories.

Delic could feel the woman go limp which signaled him to stop. She was passed out. "You will not remember this encounter. When you awake, you will exit the club and go on home." Delic poked his finger with his fang and rubbed some of his blood on the spot where he bit her. His bite marks vanished. "Rest well" he said. Delic punched out and was now off duty. He lit another cigarette and continued on his way.

Psyche Orihara was exhausted from his latest show. Psyche was walking home from his latest performance and wasn't watching where he was going. He was in the red light entertainment district of Ikebukuro and far from his apartment in Shinjuku. Dangerous people wondered around this part of the city and Psyche was so naïve and vulnerable. He found a building and being too tired to walk, he fell to the ground. _I just need some rest…_ he thought as he passed out.

Psyche never had expected that he had passed out right when a vampire was feeding.

Delic saw the raven pass out in front of the alley and tensed. _Did he see anything?_ he thought as he started to panic a bit. However, being the gentleman he was, he took a moment to compose himself. "My, my, this won't do at all." He looked at the unconscious man on the ground and sighed. _I've worked too hard to keep my cover and earn an honest living in this city… I'm not going to let some human screw it up for me…_

Finishing his cigarette, Delic frowned and picked up the unconscious man. When he woke up, Delic will make sure that his secret would never be exposed to humans…

* * *

When Psyche awoke, he found himself on a bed. The room was so unfamiliar to Psyche. It was white like hospitals were when you were first born. Psyche also saw pieces of old, classic furniture around the room. He sat up and came to the conclusion that he must have passed out. Thinking to himself, Psyche felt terrible. He also felt parched so the little raven got out of the bed to go get a drink of water.

When he opened the door, he saw hardwood floors and more white walls. There was a living room with a huge wall mounted television, white couch, a kitchen that was huge and Psyche could see another hallway which led to a bathroom and probably the master bedroom. Psyche was amazed at how big this apartment was. He went into the kitchen and saw the white refrigerator and cabinets.

He found a glass and filled it up with some water.

"Ah~ you're awake" a voice said.

Psyche jumped and dropped the glass, shattering glass everywhere and cutting himself. "Ouch!" he said, putting his cut finger to his mouth. "I'm sorry if I surprised you" Delic apologized as he started to pick up the shattered glass. "Who… who are you?" Psyche stammered, showing a little bit of fear. "I won't hurt you. You just passed out in the street and so for your safety, I brought you to my penthouse apartment."

It wasn't a lie completely, anyway. Delic wanted to make sure his identity was concealed but he didn't think it was right to leave the raven in the street where terrible things could happen to him. Delic couldn't explain it but he felt a sudden attraction to him.

"I think a proper introduction is called for. My name is Delic. Delic Heiwajima. Who might you be… little raven?"

* * *

**AN:** It is short, yes but it's up to a start. The mature content will go up in later chapters. Read and review~


End file.
